In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a clevis type grab hook with a safety latch designed, for example, to retain a chain, a chain link, or similar element within the slot of the hook.
Grab hooks may be designed to engage and retain a chain by engaging one or more links thereof. Such a grab hook may be termed a chain hook. Typically, a chain hook is classified as an eye type chain hook or, alternatively, a clevis type chain hook. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,951, which is incorporated herewith by reference, discloses a grab hook construction with clevis, i.e. clevis type chain hook. FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,951 depicts a very common type of clevis type chain hook. Clevis type grab hooks or chain hooks are subcategorized as a “clevis grab” hook or a “clevis slip” hook. A clevis grab hook is typically designed to engage and hold one link of a chain in the slot of the hook. A clevis slip type hook has a more pronounced enlarged slot for engaging and holding a chain, cable or the like. Such clevis type grab hooks are depicted in literature made available by Industrial Rope Supply Company, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio having a website at http://www.industrialrope.com. The information at that site is incorporated herewith by reference.
Engagement of chain link with a throat opening of a grab hook is typically a straightforward operation. Retention of the chain link within such a hook construction may, however, be thwarted in some fashion such that the link will disengage or slip out from the slot of the hook. That is, insuring that the chain link remains within the slot or throat opening of a hook construction is a desirable undertaking. The present invention is directed to such a construction.